


like sand through his fingers

by aqwt101



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Eating Disorders, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lent
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqwt101/pseuds/aqwt101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(перевод)<br/>Арамис соблюдает пост, и все выходит из-под контроля.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like sand through his fingers

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [like sand through his fingers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1451872) by [whiplash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiplash/pseuds/whiplash). 



Это наказание, повторяет он Портосу уже, наверное, в сотый раз.

Пусть остальную часть года Арамис ведет разгульную и безбожную жизнь, но эти дни – эти сорок дождливых и серых весенних дней – принадлежат богу. Он молится, перебирая пальцами потертые четки. Он раздает милостыню, и, когда дело доходит до прекрасного пола, не позволяет глазам блуждать, а мыслям отвлекаться.

И да, к отвращению Портоса – столь очевидному, как и сбивающему с толку – он постится.

Правила строги, но он следует им неукоснительно, в сомнительных случаях предпочитая перестраховаться. Большинство людей жульничают, он знает это и не особо держит против них, но всегда находит утешение в собственной упрямой дисциплине.

Так что год за годом он пьет тепловатую воду и ест тушеные овощи, игнорируя все попытки Портоса соблазнить его пирогом из голубя или жарким из ягненка. Голодный фокус обостряет его чувства. Он стреляет лучше, сражается яростнее. Он молится по ночам, чтобы искупить странные проблески гордости за эти достижения.

В этом году, когда живот королевы все увеличивается, в то время как его собственный усыхает, он приветствует отвлечение поста с распростертыми объятьями, растворяясь в ритуалах с почти неутолимым энтузиазмом. Вина и сожаление грызут его неотступно. Он стоит ночами на твердом полу в изножье кровати и молится за своего нерожденного ребенка.

После первых нескольких недель он обнаруживает, что вся еда потеряла вкус. Даже обильная пища на тарелках друзей его не соблазняет, как бы Портос ни чмокал губами и ни отпускал комплименты повару. Внезапно пост не кажется таким уж строгим испытанием. Нельзя же обхитрить бога так легко. Он пытается стараться лучше, есть меньше и молиться больше. 

В следующие несколько недель голод меняется: вместо того чтобы оставить его сосредоточенным и внимательным, он окутывает толстым одеялом, под которым все тускло и приглушенно. Потом за одно утро он умудряется споткнуться на ровном месте и уронить шпагу во время тренировки. После чего опрокидывает кувшин вина, когда они устраиваются перекусить.

Атос взвивается с места словно ошпаренный кот, едва избежав залитой вином рубашки, а не столь проворный д’Артаньян разражается проклятиями и лезет за платком. Портос, рыкнув как разъяренный медведь, хватает Арамиса за загривок и оттаскивает от стола, где вино льется с края рубиновым водопадом.

От неожиданного движения у Арамиса кружится голова, к горлу подступает тошнота, и он тяжело сглатывает, не желая смутить себя еще сильнее. На кончике языка вертится извинение, но не успевает он заговорить, как Портос уже подтаскивает его к Атосу.

– Скажи еще раз, – требует он, до боли впившись пальцами в шею Арамиса, – что именно должно случиться, прежде чем мы положим конец этому безумию? Мы ждем, чтобы он упал с лошади? Или прострелил кому-то из нас ногу?

Лицо Портоса непривычно покраснело от гнева, и даже через заторможенность Арамис знает, что это его вина. Он неловко хлопает друга по плечу в попытке успокоить, но Портос гневно рычит держать свои глупые руки при себе. Что он и делает, уставившись в землю с обиженным замешательством. 

Он знает, что все вышло из-под контроля, но будь он проклят, если знает, как вернуть все на место. Фактически, думает он с тусклым отчаянием, он будет проклят в любом случае.

***

Атос укладывает его в кровать, натягивает одеяла до подбородка и закрывает окно, которое Арамис, несмотря на холод, оставлял открытым предыдущие несколько ночей. Другой вид наказания, хотя, похоже, в глазах его друзей оно встречено с тем же неодобрением, что и пост.

– Я не устал, – говорит он Атосу.

Атос пожимает плечами и подтягивает стул из угла комнаты к изножью кровати.

– Еще даже не темно. Еще дети играют на улице.

Атос, не обращая на него внимания, роется в стопке книг на столе, пока не находит что- то его удовлетворившее. С книгой в руках он садится, сбрасывает сапоги и вытягивает ноги.

– Ты обращаешься со мной как с инвалидом.

– Нет, – спокойно не соглашается Атос. – Скорее, как с ребенком, отправленным в постель, хотя в твоем случае с ужином, а не без. Можешь считать это еще одним видом наказания, если хочешь.

Он открывает книгу, переворачивает несколько страниц.

– Теперь, хочешь, чтобы я почитал вслух, или предпочитаешь дуться?

***

Д’Артаньян приносит ему миску жирного мясного бульона и тарелку с ломтями хлеба, щедро намазанными маслом. Снаружи поют птицы, и лучи солнца играют на стене. Атос спит в кресле, неловко изогнув голову и держа на коленях книгу.

Похлебка кажется соленой, а хлеб разбухает на языке.

– Лучше съешь, – с чрезмерно широкой улыбкой говорит д’Артаньян. – Ты не захочешь знать, чем угрожал Портос, если я вернусь с нетронутой едой.

– Портос здесь?

– Прохаживает дыру в полу, – качает головой д’Артаньян, притворная жизнерадостность на миг соскальзывает с его лица, уступив место очень реальному и благоговейному выражению. – Не думаю, чтобы когда-нибудь видел его таким сердитым.

Арамис опускает взгляд на волокна нарезанного мяса в бульоне.

– Он переживет, – отвечает он наконец. – Наш Портос не умеет надолго затаивать обиду.

***

Портос не пережил.

Арамис провел остаток поста в своей комнате, прикованный к кровати весом невпечатленного взгляда Атоса, пока д’Артаньян приносил ему миску за миской скучных, но питательных блюд. Говяжий бульон, костный бульон, куриный бульон – он был уверен, что за одну эту неделю выпил больше противного варева, чем за все свои неполные тридцать лет. Через какое-то время голод потерял свою странную власть, и отчаяние сменилось смущением.

– Не знаю, что сказать, – сказал он Атосу, отламывая кусок хлеба и обмакивая в миску. – Наверное, вы считаете меня конченым идиотом.

– Как насчет, – предложил Атос, – ты ничего не скажешь и доешь свой ужин?

В углу комнаты росла коллекция пустых бутылок.

Напоминание, что у каждого из них есть свои демоны.

***

Той ночью он выскользнул наружу, по дороге накрыв своим одеялом Атоса.

Воздух был прохладным и настолько свежим, насколько вообще бывает в городе. Над головой нависли низкие серые тучи, предвещающие скорый дождь. Его силы вернулись, ноги больше не дрожали, и в мозгу прояснилось, но он все равно чувствовал, как это – Портос назвал это безумием, но Арамис считал скорее наваждением – пытается пробиться сквозь трещины в защите. Демон, пытающийся снова вырваться наружу.

– Ты должен быть в кровати.

Из теней вышел Портос, с темными и настороженными глазами. Не подпуская близко, даже приблизившись вплотную. Арамис, приняв проблеск боли за часть своего наказания, показательно изучил друга с вершины шляпы до подошв сапог.

– А, – сказал он, когда тишина продлилась достаточно долго. – Кажется, теперь я тебя узнаю. Нет, не напоминай мне, друг, уверен, твое имя вскоре придет ко мне.

– Приятно знать, что твое ужасное чувство юмора вернулось.

– Если бы ты пришел меня навестить, – заметил Арамис, – я мог бы заверить тебя в этом раньше.

Портос фыркнул, начиная развязывать узел на креплении плаща. 

– Если бы я пришел навестить тебя раньше, – сказал он, – ты получил бы по физиономии.

Искренность в его голосе выбила из Арамиса смешок.

– Пожалуй, я предпочел бы это читательским предпочтениям Атоса, – ответил он откровенностью на откровенность. – Или этому треклятому бульону.

Портос набросил свой плащ, еще теплый, на плечи Арамиса.

– Бедняга, – притворно посочувствовал он. – Как плохо иметь друзей, которые о тебе заботятся.

– Точно, – согласился Арамис, впитывая тепло и позволяя Портосу проводить его обратно внутрь. Хотя он все еще чувствовал его гнев, еле сдерживаемый под поверхностью, само присутствие его друга во многом похоже на столь необходимое прощение.


End file.
